


Stare

by todisturbtheuniverse



Series: Tongues Will Wag [3]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II
Genre: Crush at First Sight, F/F, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-08
Updated: 2014-03-08
Packaged: 2018-01-14 23:31:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1282705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/todisturbtheuniverse/pseuds/todisturbtheuniverse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>From the other side of the bar, Isabela gets her first glimpse of Hawke.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stare

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [A Slash of Blue](https://archiveofourown.org/works/964977) by [todisturbtheuniverse](https://archiveofourown.org/users/todisturbtheuniverse/pseuds/todisturbtheuniverse). 



She likes the way Hawke stares at her.

Open, unabashed,  _admiring_. Not disgusted or revolted or appalled, but appreciative. And that gaze doesn’t fix on her bare thigh or her cleavage, though it does pass over those areas; no, Hawke’s eyes stop at her tensed bicep, at the dagger held tight in her grip. Before Isabela even knows her name, Hawke stares at her from across the bar and admires her, and Isabela admires Hawke right back.

She’s close enough to hear Hawke’s gasp—no, that’s not quite right. It’s a sharp, soft little breath, but nothing so obvious as a gasp. She’s a little breathless already from their run-in with Hayder and his men. Isabela can smell the sharp salt of her sweat, like the brine clinging to  _Siren’s Call_. She doesn’t doubt for a second that Hawke will stagger into The Hanged Man in a few hours, wide-eyed and lost, and Isabela will be the only answer she needs.

Hawke doesn’t come.

Oh, she turns up the next day, asks for help with a job, offers a cut to bring Isabela in—but though she continues to stare, the nights slip by, and she never shows. For cards, for drinks, but she doesn’t stumble in directionless and wanting.

 _Fine_ , Isabela thinks, enjoying the smirk on Hawke’s red lips.  _If wearing down is what you need, I’m your girl._


End file.
